5 minutos
by Mary Andrew
Summary: mini finc. del sentir de cada personaje y de desear 5 minutos para poder cambiar algo.
1. Terry

**los personajes son de sus autoras**

 **Niñes**

cuando era pequeño siempre estaba con mis padre era feliz, pero cuando mi padre me llevo con el a Inglaterra y me separo de mi madre solo por cumplir con el honor familiar, se caso con una aristócrata tremenda mente fea y la empece a llamar cara de cerdo. Añoro esos días cuando todo era felicidad estar con mis padres ser una familia unida mas de una ves desee al menos 5 minutos de tener esa dicha pero jamas se pudo cumplir.

 **Adolescencia**

Estando en el colegio siempre estaba solo y cuando fui en busca de mi madre y cuando esta me rechazo me dolió en el alma. pero cuando la vi a ella a esa joven pecosa de ojos esmeralda sabio o al menos presentía que desde ese momento estaría perdido. La conocí me hizo ser su amigo después me enamore de ella y sabia que jamas podría enamorarme como me enamore de ella pero con la trampa de Elisa no me quedo opción que irme del colegio tendría que separarme de mi pecosa, dejarla atrás se me rompía el corazón. dese mil y una vez 5 minutos con mi pecosa, 5 minuto antes de que las monjas nos atraparan en el establo para poder salir de hay que nada de esto este sucediendo, unos simples 5 minutos después de haberla besado para confesar le cuanto la amo pero ya nunca los tendré.

 **Adultes**

Cando llegue a estados unidos lo primero que hice fue ver con mis ojos el hogar a donde se había criado mi pecosa sus madre eran mujeres cariñosas y amables y hablaban de ella con una amor que se comparaba al de una madre. Encontré trabajo en un teatro y siempre pensaba que estaría haciendo mi pecosa y cuando hicimos la gira y me ente que y vamos a Chicago, cuando el encargado del teatro me entrego ese pañuelo el pañuelo que le había colocado a Candy cuando se corto en escocia salio del teatro y entrando al carruaje escuche la voz mas dulce que he añorado me pero creía que solo era mi imaginación cundo vi a Elisa tuve una esperanza de que los Andew habían vuelto a América por la guerra. salí corriendo interrogue a Archie y me dijo que ella trabajaba en un hospital llegue haya pero no la encontré la espere toda la noche le deje una nota y cuando el tren estaba andando la vi corriendo jamas la había visto tan hermosa parecía un ángel con ese uniforme de enfermera desee 5 minutos para verla, 5 minutos para hablar con ella.

nos escribíamos por carta y cuando gane el papel de romeo en la obra de romeo y julieta decidí que ya no quería estar separado de ella le mande un boleto de ida quería pedirle que se casar con migo pero una semana antes del estreno paso el accidente de Susana debía de ayudarla si solo me hubiera apartado 5 minutos antes de que todo pasara Susana no habría perdido la pierna, no tendría que casarme con ella y no tendría que mentirle a Candy cuando llego y hacer parecer que nada pasaba haberle dicho la verdad y no haberme separado de ella en esa fría noche de invierno solo 5 minutos habrían bastado para que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

 **Vejez**

vivo mi vida recordando el pasado pensando en lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Vivo una mentira pareciendo ser feliz para los periódicos pero siendo el mas desdichado por no tener a la persona que amo a mi lado sino a una de las persona que mas odio por haberme separado de mi amor y en estos 5 minutos me tomo el tiempo de escribir en un papel un fragmento de mi vida y para el que lo lea pueda entenderme y que no cometa los mismos errores que yo.

* * *

*Este finc lo hago para expresar el sentir de cada personaje y el deseo de cada uno de tener 5 minutos para poder cambiar algo de sus vidas.


	2. tía abuela Elroy

**los personajes son de sus** **autoras**

 **Niñes y** **Adolescencia**

nací en hogar de alto abolengo y lujos pero carecía de amor mi padre solo tenia ojos para Wiliam hice todo para ganarme su afecto pe to todo lo que hacia era en vano, hice los mejores modales, todo me envidiaban por mi excelente comportamiento y elegancia, aprendí a cocinar para prepararle sus comidas favoritas estudie negocios a escondidas de el con su mano derecha pero no sirvió para nada. me hubieran bastado 5 minutos de su amor para toda la vida por que sabría que en almenos un momento me amo.

crecí y me enamore de un joven que no me convenía al fina mi padre me caso con un viudo y tuve que criar a su hija hubiera dado todo para estar 5 minutos con el joven que me enamore.

me sentí como una madre de verdad cuando tuve en mis manos a Rosemary y a Wiliam Albert le prometí a mi cuñada que los protegería con mi vida. pero nada me prepararía que poco después mi querido hermano siguiera a su esposa.

cuando mi querida sobrina me dijo que estaba embrazada me sentí dichosa otra ves abría ruido en la casa pero cuando ella me murió me sentí tener 5 minutos para estar con ella.

Adultos

crié a Wiliam Y a Anthony cuando le dije a Wiliam que su hermana había muerto salio corriendo y cuando regreso sin el prendedor familiar le llame la atención días después lo envía a londres a estudiar.

llegaron los Cornwell y todo se volvió risas en la mansión pero cuando a Wiliam se le ocurrió adoptar a esa niña me desagrado la idea pero con los días me fui en cariñando hasta ese di ese fatídico día que perdí a Anthony dese tener 5 minutos antes para que nada hubiera pasado.

desde ese momento odie a esa chica pero cuando me entere deque ella había ayudado a mi sobrino desee haber tenido 5 minutos para poder conocerla mejor.

 **Vejez**

Ahora veo el pasado y pienso y deseo 5 minutos con mis seres querido estar con ellos pero ahora estoy sola en mi mansión las personas que pensé, que serian mi apoyo, que eran mis consentidos, eran los que habían recibido mi cariño y amor y confianza ademas de Wiliam y Anthony eran los Legan después del compromiso fallido me habían dejado a mi suerte ahora tendré que hallar mi rumbo y mantenerlo hasta que de mi ultimo respiro.


	3. Annie

**los personajes son de sus autoras**

 **Niñes**

Desde que era un bebe estaba en el hogar de pony fui encontrada con mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Candy fui feliz con ella pero cuando la castigaban se notaba que siempre le dejaban pasar todo y cada ves me llenaba de rencor por aquella rubia que en un momento dije que era mi hermana, si solo me hubiera parado analizar con solo 5 minuto y me habría dado cuenta de que la hermana Maria y la señorita Pony nos querían a todos por igual y que querían todo lo bueno para todos.

Cuando conocimos a ese señor pensé que podría adoptarme me quede esa noche en su casa me sentía una señorita, me sentía su hija. El día que fue al hogar con su esposa, Candy había hecho de todo para que no la adoptaran para seguir juntas pero yo deseaba mucho tener una mama y un papa pero con solo 5 minuto me di cuenta en los ojos del que me había adoptado que el quería adoptar a Candy en ves de mi y sentí envidia de ella de tan solo de verla una vez mi nuevo padre ya le quería y me prometí hacer todo para que el me viera como el había visto a Candy.

Hice todo lo que mi nueva madre me separe del único lugar que conocí hasta hora, dejar de mandar cartas a las que fueron mis madres y con solo 5 minutos me tomo escribir esa carta, la carta que me separaría de todo, sabia que le rompía el corazón a Candy pero no me importo es mas me sentí feliz en hacerlo todo lo que fui se había ido.

En la Casa de Legan me sentía como que no encajaba y cuando me monte en el caballo sentí temor y llame a Candy sabia que ella vendría ayudarme no importaba que le habría hecho y cuando hablamos recordé por 5 minutos esos momentos que pase con ella en nuestra niñes y por eso le deje mi cinta como recuerdo de lo que fue un día pero ya no podrá ser.

 **Adolescencia**

Cuando llegue al colegio lo único que quería era estar con Archie pero al darme cuenta que el estaba enamorado de Candy me llene de envidia y odio la manipule para que me dejara estar con el pero quise almenos 5 minutos ser Candy para que almenos alguien me quisiera por lo que soy.

Ella se fue y me sentí aliviada cuando ella se fue y cuando todos volvimos a América y vi el desespero de Terry por encontrarla quise que Archie fuera así.

 **Adulto**

Vivo con mi esposo Archie en la mansión de los Andrew pero jamas he sido de verdad feliz por que cada vez que cada mañana baja Candy por las escaleras puedo ver el brillo que jamas le he visto cuando me mira a mi y como mi padre en mi niñes desee 5 minutos que como mi padre Archie me mirara con amor.

 **Vejez**

Ahora veo el pasado y me doy cuento de por que nadie me amaba y es por que no era yo misma pera ya era tarde ya tenia nietos pero no los veo quería almenos 5 minutos de mi juventud para ser yo misma para que la gente me amara.

* * *

*Regalo de mi para ustedes de mi cumpleaños

¨Gracias por seguirme: HalinaPP


End file.
